


Loser Buys Dinner

by flameandflare



Category: Naruto
Genre: DDR is involved, F/M, Friendly competition, Gen, something simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameandflare/pseuds/flameandflare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he watches his friends play DDR, Sasuke is not very impressed. But when Hinata challenges him, well... He has no idea what he's gotten himself in to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loser Buys Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something! I love SasuHina and I found a prompt and went with it. Practice makes perfect, right?

It started out innocently.   
Sasuke watched as Sakura and Ino had gone on the DDR machine and began to compete against one another. He watched their movements and got annoyed with how everyone cheered after them.  
Please, he thought, this is too easy.  
After Sakura and Ino came Rock Lee and Neji. They played at a higher level than the two girls and Sasuke had to admit that he was impressed. Their movements were more expert-like and he had started to have an itch to play.   
Although, he wouldn’t agree to that.  
“I’m next!” Naruto shouted out.  
“Ha, I’ll beat your ass!” Kiba shouted with glee.  
Sasuke watched as all of his friends (except for Shikamaru and Hinata) took turns and he watched with amusement when most of them failed.   
“Sasuke,” Naruto pleaded, “Please go against me.”  
“Fine, but if I win then you have to admit how much of a loser you are.” Sasuke smirked and Naruto mumbled out his threats as he put quarters in. Naruto selected the Difficult difficulty and he selected a song at random. Thankfully, it was a song that he saw someone play earlier, so he was able to get the steps down due to his memory. He moved to the arrows with ease and gave Naruto a run for his money.   
His blonde friend’s soul seemed to have disappeared by the time they finished, when the machine declared that Sasuke was the winner.  
“I’m a loser,” Naruto grumbled and he looked extremely downtrodden.  
“Wow, Sasuke,” Sakura looked impressed, “Have you ever played DDR before? That was amazing!”  
“It was alright,” Sasuke shrugged, but on the inside he was smirking with content.   
“I’ll play against you,” Hinata spoke up, surprising most of her friends.  
“Oh…uh, sure,” Sasuke said, getting back on the platform. She smiled at him before placing the quarters in and going to pick the Expert difficulty.  
Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her, but she was too busy picking a song to notice. One that he never saw before.   
Once the song began, he watched the arrows move and tried his best to move along with them. He caught glimpses of Hinata, who seemed to be moving with ease – like she had done this many times before.   
But when the game announced both of them to have a tie, Sasuke urged the machine for another song.  
And then another.  
And another.  
They kept getting stupid ties and Sasuke was not having it. He had to beat her! But she looked like she hadn’t even broken a sweat.   
“You guys are obviously both good—“  
“One more time!” Sasuke screamed, cutting off Ino. “This time, we’re going to up the stakes. Loser gets to buy the winner dinner.”   
“Okay,” Hinata simply said, changing the difficulty to the Challenge setting.   
Everyone was on edge now. They weren’t sure how to stop this competition between Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata was usually the quiet one and Sasuke was usually one who was indifferent about this sort of stuff.  
These were two completely different people now.   
They’ve been going on for nearly an hour and their friends were still intrigued by watching them. Hinata moved with a stunning grace while Sasuke managed to be rough around the edges, yet accurate.   
But when the machine announced that Hinata was the winner, Sasuke felt…oddly impressed. Defeated, but impressed.  
The girl simply smiled at him and said, “I really like Cinnabon.”   
~~~~~  
After a trip to Cinnabon and Hinata eating hers happily next to a sullen Sasuke, Neji sat down on his other side and told him, “Hinata was a DDR champ three years in a row back in high school.”   
Hinata ignored the glare from her competitor and licked the icing from her fingers.   
“Maybe you shouldn’t put others down for your own amusement,” she remarked.   
Something about her made Sasuke want to take her out to a real dinner…but that was for another time.


End file.
